sugarloaffandomcom-20200213-history
Landry Thorne
Ramsey Thorne: "I can't tell you where she's gone because I don't know." :Landry: "Alright. When will she be back?" :— Landry's curiosity about his mother's whereabouts Landry Malcolm Thorne is a half-blood wizard, the eldest child of Ramsey Thorne and Delilah Norwood. His godfather is Devin Locke, his father's cousin. Landry has four siblings, three younger sister; Madison Brittany, Avery Cassidy, Eileen Lileigh. Landry was named in honor of his maternal grandfather Landry Norwood, and his father's friend Malcolm Walker. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2028 and was Sorted into Gryffindor house. Biography Early childhood Landry Malcolm Thorne was born in 2017, to Ramsey Thorne and Delilah Norwood, as the eldest child of four. He is five years older than Madison, six years older than Avery, and eight years older than Eileen. In 2027, Landry's mother Delilah left his father Ramsey, leaving behind her four children. It was a long time coming. Delilah hadn't seemed happy since her youngest daughter was born, she spent a lot of time crying whenever she was home with Landry and his sisters. Anytime someone asked her what was wrong she lied, she always said she was fine. No one ever believed her, her mouth said one thing while her eyes said another. Landry followed Delilah once as she left home on her walk to the supermarket near their home. She walked through the door with a smile, her eyes were big, she sighed a lot, and sometimes when she was back home she didn't bring any groceries. He rushed home after he saw her met with a man from the neighborhood; Mr. Butler. Landry was too young to understand why Delilah was meeting alone with Mr. Butler. He did know Ramsey would not take the news lightly, and so he never told him. He felt guilty after Delilah left, he wondered if he should have told Ramsey about Mr. Butler. He wondered if she told Ramsey, and that was why he never explained to Landry or his sisters where or why their mother had gone. The curiosity was torture. Almost a year after Delilah walked out on her family Landry snuck away to the place where she meet with Mr. Butler. She was there, but she looked different. She had those big eyes, and that smile she wore she came back from the market. He stood outside watching her until Mr. Butler came upon him. Landry froze in terror, but quickly regained his senses and ran. He returned a few days later, again he watched as this woman he knew was his mother looked so unfamiliar to him in this place that was not their home. Landry wondered what it was about this place that made her so much happier than her family. When he noticed Mr. Butler coming back, he hid. He watched as the neighbor man embraced his mother, then his heart sunk when he watched as they played with a baby, a little boy. Landry returned the next day, and confronted his mother. He shouted as his pent up frustration got the best of him. He asked her why would she leave without saying goodbye. What was it about Mr. Butler, and the little boy that made her happier than he, and his sisters ever did. Delilah told Landry the truth. The difference was magic. It never occurred to Landry that what was making her so sad was that Landry, and his father were wizards. His sisters would probably be witches, and his mother wanted something she could be a part of. Her new family; Mr. Butler, and Landry's little brother Grant. It broke his heart to learn that his mother couldn't love him or his family the way that she used to because of magic. Landry knew magic frightened her, she only ever told the other mother's in the neighborhood who knew of magic. He'd still heard her say it. He didn't think she would ever stop caring about him. She was his mother. She was supposed to love him forever. His magic tantrums weren't his fault. Landry never thought the kitchen would flood with water when he snuck into the cupboard to play drums on the pipes, and hit head. He didn't know he could move things without touching them. Landry never wanted those couch cushions he was punching, and kicking out of anger to catch fire. He never went back to see his mother, or Grant, and he tries never to think about them. Landry told his father about his mother and Mr. Butler, he didn't mention Grant, but he knows Ramsey knows. They've talked about telling his sisters about him when they're older in case they ever meet. Landry, and his sisters moved as far away as Germany for a few short month's. He received a letter left for him by owl at their old house. Ramsey's letter was delivered to him in the same manner. After Landry retrieved it he read it with his father before planning their trip to Hogsmeade. He, and his sisters talked with his father for weeks about Hogwarts before he left. They love stories about owls, wands, ghosts, werewolves, centaurs, hippogriffs, and unicorns. Hogwarts Years (2028-2035) Landry Thorne began his education at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2028, and was Sorted into Gryffindor. It was to his father's surprise, and his sister's disappointment. His father had been a Hatstall during his sorting, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. His sisters always laughed and said that Landry would be in Hufflepuff. First year In 2028 Landry boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. Headed for Hogwarts in the first years carriage he was joined by: Victoria Torres, Mason Brown, Brianna Montgomery, Eilis O'Reilly and Jackson Heights. Second year In 2029 he melted a cauldron and blew up a mixture of Bat spleens, Dried nettle and Puffer-fish eyes trying to brew a Swelling Solution in Potions class. Third year In 2030 he took Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. He was one of few students overfeed his flobberworms and kill them failing his third year exam. Fourth year In 2031 he took Divination a class he never would have known he had an interest in if he had not failed the COMC exam in third year. Fifth year In 2032 he continued his Divination studies and began studying Tessomancy, Dream interpretation as well as Crystal gazing. Sixth year In 2033 he began advanced lessons in Alchemy and Apparition. He did not take his Alchemy class serious and ended up skipping it the rest of the year. Seventh year In 2034 he took a summer job at Hogsmeade Hobbyhub and when September came around he made sure he enrolled in all possible N.E.W.T. level courses available to him for his last year at Hogwarts. Physical description Landry Thorne-1.jpg Landry Thorne-5.jpg Landry Thorne-7.jpg Landry has curly dark blonde/light brown hair, and a natural side part. He has bright green-grey eyes, and he wears rounded oval shaped glasses. He has a slightly pointed nose, and a big bright smile showing a lot of his perfect pearly white front teeth. Landry has a warm tan skin tone, and he likes to dress in comfortable casual muggle clothes. Personality and traits Landry takes after his mother more than his father in terms of personality. He likes to move about, constantly doing something --anything. Landry can be seen toying with small objects between his fingers, or plotting something brilliant that requires quick moving hands to jot down the flurry of ideas. He is imaginative, and can get overwhelmed by his creativity. Landry is prone to melancholy, he sometimes lets his thoughts get him down. Magical abilities and skills *Charms: Levitation Spell *Transfiguration: Fire-Making Spell Possessions *Wand: Landry's wand is made of jet-black Ebony, a wood highly suited to all manner of combative magic, and Transfiguration. His wand's core is made from Unicorn tail hair the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts and the most faithful of wands. *Owl: Heathcliff Barn Owl *Schoolbag Relationships Family Thorne family :"The bespectacled boy trailed behind his mother following as closely as he could without being seen." :— Landry following his mother Landry felt he was close to his parents before his mother left. He spent a lot of time with his father before it was just the five of them. He remembers following his mother when she would go to the market, and watching her met with a man he didn't know. After his mother left the family Landry became very protective of his sisters, and he tried to be strong for them knowing that they would know so much less of her than he did. He hoped they wouldn't ask about her so, which they did. Landry found ways around their questions always telling them wild and fantastic stories about Hogwarts to distract them whenever they asked. He didn't want them to ever know the truth about her, or where she went. Friends/Acquaintances Alissa Ravens Landry officially met Alissa in the Trophy Room in first yaer. He had seen the Hufflepuff girl a few times before in class. Before that they traveled to Hogwarts together alongside the rest of their first year class, and he was sorted just a few people before her. He remembered her instantly just not her name. When he found her crying a few months into the school year he immediately felt bad, and wanted to offer his help in anyway he could. Katja Kranz-Munteanu Landry first met Katja on the train fifth year. She somehow smuggled herself onto the Gryffindor carriage without even knowing it. He tried to a gentleman and offer to take her back to the Hufflepuff carriage. He miraculous convinced the girl to sit with him for the entire ride. He answered her questions about Hogwarts and she cleared up a lot of his confusion about Beauxbatons. They met again in the Lower Chambers where they discussed how to know when to skip class. Violet Jenson Landry met Violet at The Spider's Web seventh year. He had broken the trace and decided to try his very first firewhiskey. It was horrible and still he had a second. Violet approached him somewhere in-between claiming to recognize him from school. It was new for him. No one had ever done that before. Etymology *Landry: Derived from the old baptismal name "Land-rick", a composite name which signifies, literally, "land/country-powerful". *Malcolm: Derived from the Gaelic Maolcolm (servant of St. Columba), a compound name composed of the elements maol (servant, votary) and Colm (Columba). *Thorne: Derived from the Olde English pre 7th Century "thorn" meaning thorn bush. Category:Half-blood